Crossing The Line
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: s4e2 What if Chloe has resolved to go through with priest Kinley's exorcism plan earlier on in the episode? What if a certain father had something to say about that? Oneshot Featuring God
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing The Line**

**Summary: s4e2 What if Chloe has resolved to go through with priest Kinley's exorcism plan earlier on in the episode? What if a certain father had something to say about that? Oneshot**

Long ago, when Earth was still young, upon the creation of humanity, God set down the law that his children, his angels, were not allowed to take a human life. It was one of the most sacred laws with the most severe consequences if it were to be broken, so no angel dared even _think_ about breaking it, not even his most willful, rebellious son. Angels were mistakenly thought to be protectors of humanity, but besides a rare few, angels had very little to do with them, mostly busy with their own celestial duties. As far as human safety from celestials was concerned, angels were no threat to them.

Vice versa, however, could not be guaranteed. Human minds weren't meant to _know_ divinity. They were meant to encounter it through belief and faith. Even in death, humans don't see angels besides receiving Uriel's welcoming speech before they are lead to their version of heavenly bliss. Not even Azrael really communicates with them. Gabriel was the only one who had ever _talked_ to a human and that was _centuries_ ago. That, however, didn't stop humanity from encountering divinity from time to time. And _that_ could only end up in disaster. The human mind often _snaps_ when confronted with the truth of the world, of their existence, of what comes after life. Not always, but most of the time. Humans are driven to _madness_ and they spend the rest of their days in perpetual fear and paranoia or simply take their own lives, wherein they then meet in infernal, too, before Hell loops start, making their torture that much worse.

There is, unfortunately, one other turn that the human mind could take upon setting eyes on divinity. Like, for instance, making a human what the celestials call aTrue Believer, a person who believes so much they believe whatever they do 'in the name of the Lord' is acceptable or simply go crazy, _craving_ to collect all things divine or sacred that they could get their mortal hands on. These humans turn _dangerous_, for themselves _and_ for their surroundings. Interestingly enough, no one believed they'd be dangerous to _angels_ until Gabriel almost didn't return once. The rules about not exposing humans to divinity or proof of its existence only became stricter, the contact with humans restricted to mere glamours so an angel's true nature remains concealed. The 'birth' of True Believers is avoided at all costs, but sometimes it's not even an angel's fault, or a relic's or a prayer's. There are simply people who turn themselves into True Believers and it's always tricky sending them where they deserve when they feel no remorse in 'slaughtering demons' and 'heretics'. Azrael, the poor dear, often had to wrestle them into Hell and her elder brother's hands for their punishment because they _believed_ they deserved heaven for their 'service of God'.

Let's just say that there's a good reason the Devil sneers at every priest he comes across. He's seen so many rotten ones that he can't believe his Father is still letting them preach in His name.

Still, despite the dangers of True Believers, interactions between humanity and angels wasn't forbidden. Angels can still roam the Earth as they wished, as long as they don't take human life or fight, because a celestial fight could easily end up breaking the Earth if it gets too heated. Besides, True Believers were rare, no matter how they came to be, so God just made sure they don't cross His son's path when Samael goes for his vacations on Earth, protecting him as best as he can without directly interfering while remaining absolutely subtle. It was always fun watching Samael wreck confusion amonst his mortal creations. He was a storm they couldn't fit into their view's of society or normal - not that he ever _could_ fit into such limited parameters - but so irresistibly charming that they accepted him as he was anyway. It never went deeper than carnal desire and curiosity, a rare friendship here or there, but His son always returned to his realm to watch over those creatures of darkness and the damned souls with his most loyal demon. God had to watch as His son spent miserable decades to centuries in Hell before venturing a visit to Earth. He didn't care how long Samael stayed on Earth, as long as he occasionally checked up on the infernal realm and keeps the demons in line. Samael's punishment for his rebellion was to _rule_ Hell for all eternity but not be it's _prisoner_. His son only viewed himself that way and God couldn't interfere enough to explain it was so only because Samael believed it to be so.

So He used His omniscience and looked through time, wondering if there will ever be a time where His son could start seeing himself as something other than a monster and He saw potential somewhere in the 20th century AD. Many years before Samael will come for a vacation and decide to _stay_ on Earth this time. It had potential so God acted when He thought was right and Johnathon and Penelope Decker got a daughter, Chloe Jane Decker, after He sent Amenidiel to bless the couple. A little miracle to draw His son's attention, to get him interested, to care for her opinion so he would start trying to be worthy in her eyes until he realizes he no longer has to be the monster he perceived himself to be. God, satisfied with this plan, arranged for the two to meet, put the miracle in Samael's path and watched their adventures.

Watching Samael was always a pleasure. Samael might have demanded free will, so many eons ago, thinking God was giving more to humanity than his family, but Samael did not know that _he_ was the inspiration for it. None of His other angels dared defy him, only Samael. And while He shouldn't have lost His temper and overreacted at a single bout of teenage rebellion, He couldn't let Samael think he can do whatever he wants without consequences. It would have truly turned him into the monster that humanity had made out the 'Devil' - such a silly moniker and not at all accurate title for His Lightbringer - to be. As it was, God got the unique chance to watch as 'Lucifer Morningstar' tried to understand humanity and started unknowingly redeeming himself in his own eyes as he helped Detective Chloe Decker and the LAPD to catch and punish bad guys. He chuckled every time His son was confused by the miracle or tried to understand why she was annoyed with him, had to refrain from outright laughing when he later met young Ms Ella Lopez and she accused him of being a method actor, held back his rage any time His son got hurt, just barely stopping Himself from smiting humans who _dared_ harm one of His children, _especially_ His Samael. And not all times were so simple to watch.

His son's heartbreak over Father Frank's death was not easy to bear, nor was the pain in His son's voice as he yelled at Him for letting the good priest die. Mazikeen's betrayal, too, had left Samael unbalanced. She had been his most loyal for so long that it was almost incomprehensible she'd go behind his back. The theft of his wings and Samael's reaction to that, too. Watching His gift to His son _burn_ hurt almost as much as watching Samael's pain when Mazikeen had been cutting them off. Samael _dying_ at a human's toy had been unacceptable and He would have helped him whether His boy had asked or not, but Samael preferred to deal with favors so God made a deal. His wife had to be dealt with, anyway, but He regretted it when He saw how much pain She brought Samael for her own selfish purposes. Though young Uriel, too, was partially to blame. God still mourned his young son and He mourned Samael's grief. He wished 'God Johnson' could have been a true mouthpiece and He wished Samael would know that He _would_ say those words to him only if Samael would let himself hear them. And then just when His wife had been dealt with, _Cain_ had to come and start messing with Samael's healing. Seriously, knocking His son out, kidnapping him and dumping him in the desert? Of _course_ God would intervene. He might not have given Samael his wings back, that had been all Samael's doing with his growth and accepting his own kindness, but that didn't mean He hadn't made them pop out so the kidnappers, fake or not, couldn't accidentally harm Samael.

Cain's presence really messed up the relationship between Samael and the miracle. One moment they were inseparable and the next Cain stood like a wall between them, the Detective refusing to listen to His son's warnings and then never acknowledging later that he had been right. She hadn't believed him about Cain being the Sinnerman, she hadn't believed him about being kidnapped, what else could she expect than Samael stopping confiding in her? And it _hurt_ that Samael had wanted to turn himself back into a monster just to spite Him. God had been hoping they could finally maybe make up now that His son didn't hate himself so much, but then desperate times called for desperate measures and Samael became the first angel to kill a human. Through a loophole about being indirectly responsible like making humans direct their weapons at each other or through the butterfly effect like Uriel had threatened to kill Chloe, only he did it by guiding Mazikeen's blade with his own and Cain's broken hand into Cain's chest. His hand may not have touched the blade when it pierced the First Murderer's heart, but Samael still punished himself like he had broken that so long ago made law, like he was evil for defending his loved ones.

And to make things worse, the miracle saw his 'true face'. She saw the 'Devil face' Samael had made for himself to punish wicked souls because he had felt like a monster. She saw, she got scared and she ran away. And while His son felt guilty about _that_, Chloe Decker conspired with a corrupt priest in Rome about how to send _His_ son to Hell and bind him there for eternity. If _He_ had wanted Samael bound, _He_ would have done so at the beginning of time! He _never_ wanted Samael forever out of His reach and this woman, the miracle _He_ had given life to - and more directly than any other human for she exists only because He had seen she could help heal His son - was going to do just that, was going to betray Samael's fragile heart and precious trust because she believed the words of a stranger more than the words of a man whom she had worked with every day for _two years_ just because she's _scared_! Dr Linda Martin had been scared and yet she had never thought to raise a hand against Samael. They had seen the same thing and Dr Martin had somehow found it in herself to _accept_ Samael, _all_ of him.

And the miracle he had been placing His hopes on was contemplating binding Samael to Hell forever, as though her small human mind could even grasp the _concept_ of it all.

He watched her as she watched Samel handing out coffee and pastries at the police precinct through the blinds on the windows of the forensics lab. He watches as Samael gives her and Ms Lopez their coffee, in high spirits, probably still elated that the person he loves would want to go on a date with him even though she now knew 'what he truly is'. God shook his head at His son's insecurity but paused when Ms Lopez left to get some new information they got, leaving the miracle and His son briefly alone.

"Cannot wait to solve this case," Samael says as they endure the awkward small talk, the miracle barely even looking at the Devil. "You?"

"Same," she replied in a short, curt answer, just nodding along with His son's excitement. If God had blood, it would be boiling.

"Good, good. Because, obviously, the sooner we solve the case, the sooner we can go on our date." When he noticed she wasn't as excited as him, Samael immediately offered her a choice. His son, always about choice, about free will. "Unless, of course, you were using the case to back out ... " And always far more perceptive and intelligent than his siblings or anyone he met ever gave him credit for. He had noticed, but not the reason behind it, not the struggle she was having over betraying him or not.

"No, we're still on." That gave God pause, a rage the likes of which he had not felt in two millennia surging through him like the closing of the Red Sea on the Egyptians hunting the Israelites as they fled slavery. "I even marked it on my calendar."

Her lack of guilt at His son's excitement over the fact was the last straw.

He had not been on Earth since He had blessed Sarah at an old age with Abram's son, but it was His creation, as were humans, so He knew how to fit in. He appeared at the precinct, smiled at the secretary and radiated safety and calmness so she'd let Him through without question, walked by Detective Espinoza turning down Amenidiel's offer to a concert, grabbing a bit of attention but He couldn't care less. He was on a warpath. His son was in danger. And it would seem it was all His fault. Well, God was here to finally make things right.

Somehow, unlike Amenidiel who hadn't noticed Him beyond His dramatic entrance - Samael truly _was_ His Father's son - Samael tuned in on His presence immediately. He didn't seem to realize what it was, at first, but then those almost black eyes He hadn't seen for so long this close up locked on Him and Samael cocked his head a little to the side, obviously confused. As someone who had been deprived of divinity for so long, one would think he would have forgotten the sensations felt only in the Silver City. But Samael had always been different. And God knew Samael realized what was going on as soon as He burst into the lab.

"Hey, you can't be in here," the miracle told him in a voice that would be authoritative for her fellow mortals, but God didn't even spare His mistake a glance, moving right over to His shocked son. "Hey! What's the big idea? This is the police. If you don't state your intentions and listen to what I say, I'll have no choice but to arrest you-"

"Give it a try," God finally told her in a cold voice that obviously sent shivers of fear down her spine. He smiled at Ms Lopez - He hoped they don't stay in a tiff forever - and took His son's hand, starting to lead him out. "We're leaving and you're going home."

"What!?" Ah, it would seem His son has recovered from his shock of seeing Him here. Unfortunately, they only just made it barely out of the lab when Samael dug his feet in and started resisting. Stubborn as always. "No! What the bloody Hell are you doing!? Why are you even here!? Let go of me at _once_!" He thundered the last part and God turned His head back a little to see his eyes burning with the eternal fires of Hell. Fires His own son had created, no less. Fire is light and Samael is the Lightbringer. Hell had been the Pit, a cold, dark place before the Devil was made its king.

"This temper tantrum is beneath you, Samael. Now please stop resisting. We have much to discuss but not here. You are in danger."

"The only thing _I'm_ in danger from is _you_!" Samael roared, digging his feet into the ground hard enough to make dents in the floor and tugging almost hard enough to wrench himself free. But he was only an angel trying to break the grip of God and they were both far too stubborn for either of them to let go. Like Father, like son and all that, it would seem. "I won't let you take me back to Hell!"

"I'm not trying to take you back to Hell, I'm trying to _save_ you from an impromptu one way trip there," He replied as calmly as He could, glaring at the miracle, who was now pointing a gun at Him. In a split moment decision, He acted and made His son invulnerable, even in her proximity. He won't let His son's feelings get him accidentally killed and sent back to Hell. He had set out today to make sure that doesn't happen.

"What?" Shocked, the Devil once more stopped resisting, the fire fading out of his eyes as he stared at his Father, obviously not being able to believe what he was hearing. "Why?"

"Lucifer, what's going on?" The miracle asked and His son turned to look at her, only to yelp when God shoved him behind Himself, standing in between them. The gun was immediately pointed straight to where His heart would have been had He been human. "Stand down, sir. Put your hands over your head and kneel on the floor."

"Detective, I assure you, there's no need for this," Samael said over His shoulder but at least not trying to pull himself away. God was pleased with that. "Please put the gun down so we can talk like rational celestial beings."

"Not this crap again," Detective Espinoze groaned somewhere behind Himself and His son but God wasn't taking His eyes off of the miracle, the first person whom His son loved so.

"Celestial-? What? Lucifer, do you know this guy?" Her resolve seems to be replacing itself with uncertainty and fear. God was pleased with that, too. She should know better than to target His son. The Old Testament was a good example of why one should not bring His wrath down upon themselves.

"What? Of course I do! Dad, would you just let me go so I can explain and then _you_ can explain yourself." He didn't let up his grip, frustrating Samael further, but he enjoyed watching Chloe Decker go pale as a sheet as she realized what was going on. Her gun cluttered to the ground and she started backing away. God locked the door of the lab behind her so she can't escape. Samael saw her fear and his anger returned. "You won't _touch_ her," came his hiss and God finally turned to look at His son again.

"Wow, dude! That's your _dad_? You look so much alike!" Ms Lopez exclaimed, looking between God and Samael.

Which was true. Every angel had at least _some_ feature from both their Parents, be it in appearance or character, but celestial genetics aren't like human ones. Hence the differences between his children. Gabriel was strawberry blond, Michael was bleach blond, Raphael is chocolate brown, Amenidiel and Ramiel have darker skin, Samael is tall, dark and handsome while Azrael and Uriel are shorter than some of their elder siblings. Some of His children speak with exotic or classic accents, like Samael and his love of the British accent, other's don't. Out of all of His children, He and Samael look like each other the most. Same almost black eyes, same black hair, almost identical light tan, same height. One of the few differences was that God had a very short beard while Samael only had a stubble and God's hair was just slightly longer. Samael's hair would be as curly as his Father's if he didn't use human hair products. They both had slim hips, broad shoulders, long piano fingers and legs.

They truly looked like Father and son. To be expected. God had created the universe and Samael had lit it up.

Samael let out a put upon sigh, anger somehow momentarily forgotten in face of Ms Lopez's innocent excitement. "Yes, yes, I know. And yes, this _is_ my Father, God Himself, though I have _no_ bloody idea why He's on Earth. He doesn't usually visit." The Devil then moved around a bit to frown at Him but God made sure he couldn't get closer to the miracle. She noticed and slid down the glass door as her legs gave out on her in fear. "Yes, why _are_ you here-? Detective? Are you alright?"

"Hey, Chlo, you okay?" When Samael still wasn't allowed to approach, Ms Lopez knelt down next to her and reached out to touch her arm to get her attention from where she was staring in horror at the two men, but that only seemed to startle her and the miracle let out a scared yell and scrambled away. The veil God had seen Father Kinley give her fell out of her pocket in her attempt to scramble away from the concerned forensic. "Whoa, easy there, girl!"

"What have you done to her!? Tell me!" Samael demanded, anger back in full force in an instance. The miracle only further coward away, rising guilt in His son. God almost hated her for it.

"It is her own guilt that makes her fear me," God explained, locking His eyes with His son's to let him see the gravity and truth in his words.

"Guilt? Why would she be feeling guilty?"

"Because she was ready to cross the line, to slip you a potion that would leave you unconscious and vulnerable long enough for her and one Father Kinley to preform an exorcist ritual that would return and bind you to Hell for all eternity and I couldn't let that happen."

His son stared at him with incredulity, skepticism and rage, but when he glanced at the Detective and finally _looked_ at her, _really_ looked at her how only the punisher of the damned and wicked can, he _saw_ and it all turned into betrayal, despair, fear and heartbreak and God had to watch it all. "No," came the strangled denial. "Detective, tell him he's wrong. Tell me it's not true." He pleaded with her even though he knew that chances that his Father got something wrong were very slim. "Please. Chloe!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," was all the miracle could babble and Samael recoiled from her, as though struck. "He said you were followed by death and destruction! I saw pictures of you in Nazi Germany! He said the Chicago fire happened because of you!"

"I thought you knew me." God looked in alarm at His son at his choked response and felt rage building anew when He saw a single tear dripping from his eyes. Making one of His angels, especially His _favorite son_, cry was crossing another line and utterly unacceptable. But before he could smite the mortal woman, she beat Him to it with a wail that hurt His son more than any exorcist ritual ever could.

"You're the Devil! The Prince of Lies! Evil incarnate, the creator of sin and tempter of man! How can I know you at all!?"

"Samael has never _been _anything or had a hand in _anything _that you humans attribute to him," God said harshly, tightening His grip on His son's hand when He felt it start to shake. He should have never let Chloe Decker cross paths with His so fragile son. "He has been nothing but honest with you from the start. He repeatedly told you that he was a _punisher _of evil, _not _that _he_ was evil. You have no one else but yourself to blame for causing this pain."

"I'm sorry," she begged but He had no more patience for her, turning instead to His hurting son. Samael looked like his whole existence has been uprooted beneath him and God could practically feel all his self-hate and doubt festering, growing. Samael was once again taking the blame for the faults of humanity and his Father was having none of that. It has been going on for far too long and it's time that He fix it.

"Please come with me, son. We have much to discuss and I have many apologies to make. Afterwards, you may choose to go wherever you like."

At the notion of a choice, Samael's tortured eyes rose to meet his Father's and He saw only confusion and vulnerability there and just a smudge of what appeared to be ... hope? His son hoped to make up with Him? God dared not hope for that to be true because of a fear of it being His own wishes projected on His son.

"Can we ... " Samael trailed off, eyes darting to the ground in a rare show of uncertainty, though God suspected it was to be expected after everything that's happened to him. But when he met His gaze again, there was a sort of determination shinning in those dark eyes that pleased God. His son was a survivor, a fighter. He will get over this as he had gotten over worse things, like his fall. It was good to know one measly mortal woman hadn't destroyed His son. Though God knew Samael was a long way away from recovery. He'll probably go speak with his friend Dr Martin soon to figure it all out. He was just hanging on for now. "Can we just go to Lux for now? I need a really stiff drink or a bar of them."

"As you wish, son," He nodded and went to let go of His son's hand, only for Samael to twist his around so he was the one gripping his Father's wrist as he turned around and started leading them out of the precinct he'll probably never step foot into again. Everyone was staring at the handsome pair of parent and child as they made their way towards the exit, all of them shocked 'Lucifer' was so civil with his Father when they all knew the man had some serious Daddy issues. God found it amusing how simple things can confuse his creations so. By the stairs stood a stupefied Amenidiel whom Samael didn't even notice, too deep in his own thoughts and his need to get away from the miracle as fast as he can, but God, of course, saw him and winked at his eldest angel. Amenediel's jaw just dropped lower and God chuckled, highly amused.

He tried not to think about the miracle as she cried in Ms Lopez's arms, terrified of Him and His wrath, now more so than even the Devil. He tried not to think about how His son was really taking all of this - a little harder to do, since He was close enough to Samael that his emotions were impossible to ignore. And He did His best to reign in His temper and call upon all of His patience because the conversation that will soon come to be won't be easy, especially since His son still believed He was manipulating Chloe's feelings. This will be a trial in patience and temper management and trust but God was ready for it. Or, at least, as ready as He will ever be.

The miracle will have to be dealt with, too. He had made sure Samael was no longer made vulnerable in her presence, but his feelings for her stayed unchanged. Her feelings for His son, unfortunately, were still the same mix, too, but guilt was present right besides the fear, so God hoped _something _might be salvaged. He really wasn't holding His breath, though. Samael could be pretty stubborn when he wants to be. But so could the Detective. Perhaps that will be enough.

But not now. Right now, God wants to cross that final line that keeps creating conflict between him and His rebellious favorite son. And make a new law about humans not being allowed to harm His angels.

No more crossing the line.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing The Line**

**Summary: s4e2 What if Chloe has resolved to go through with priest Kinley's exorcism plan earlier on in the episode? What if a certain father had something to say about that? Oneshot**

**A/N: For all my lovely readers and reviewers that have asked for more, I have decided to oblige and am more than happy to present this new chapter for your enjoyment!**

Being omniscient and omnipresent isn't as great as humans probably thought it to be. Sure, God got to see and know everything ad be everywhere at once, no matter where He concentrated most of His being at any moment in time, but that had it's downsides, too. For instance, He know of anyone's suffering, no matter where they are. He knows their thoughts, can feel their emotions, can sense when they are in danger, but He had created a system by which the universe functions with minimal interference on His part, so He can rarely do anything about it.

Samael would probably applaud him for creating His own perfect Hell loop. Maybe it was even his inspiration on how to punish humanity. Samael just let them create their own punishment and watched over his kingdom while never becoming the vile creature humanity accused him of being.

Being omnipotent while being omnipotent was starting to be a problem at the moment, though. Purely because God knew of His son's quiet suffering even as Samael led Him to his penthouse and He knew perfectly well where the two parties responsible for it were. It would take less than a thought to eradicate their lowly selves from existence altogether and God was finding it very hard not to revert to His old ways, the ones humans recorded in the Old Testament. He hated liars and deceivers as much as His son did. And the betrayal one Detective Chloe Jane Decker had committed was unacceptably personal and done to His rebellious favorite son.

It has been half an hour since God had arrived on Earth and took His son away from the traitorous miracle He had obviously made a mistake in creating. He had wanted for Him and Samael to fly away from the prescient as soon as possible, but His son refused to unfurl his wings. God knew it was because the Lightbringer feared what he will see if he looks. He still felt immense guilt and disgust with himself for killing a human, even if it was Cain. After all, angels can't kill humans, which makes him a monster, or so Samael's thoughts circulated. And by thinking of himself as a monster, Samael feared he had taken his own wings away again ... or worse. This self-doubt and self-hate only made God more furious. Samael was the brightest and gentlest of all His angels, even after millennia of torture and suffering and seeing the worst of humanity. He did not deserve to hurt so and God hated Chloe Decker for doubting the man His son had become since he started working with the LAPD.

Since His son refused to unfurl his wings, they could not fly, so Samael simply led them to his car and drove back to his apartment, God quiet in the passenger seat and trying to be a quiet comforting presence for His conflicted son. Samael actually followed all the traffic laws, possibly for the first time ever, as if hesitant to be alone with his Father. God didn't call him out on his stalling, content to just be with His son as He did His best not to lose His temper and His carefully crafted control and just smite the miracle and the corrupt priest. Samael didn't need that right now.

When they arrived at Lux, Samael just led Him upstairs, not really giving God the chance to look around at the place His son loved so much before they were in the penthouse and Samael excused himself to the bar while gesturing at Him to go out onto the balcony. God did, which is where He found Himself, waiting for His son to gather himself enough to join Him, gazing into the distance, at the miracle.

_"Jesus, Chloe, come on, breathe with me,"_ Daniel Espinoza instructed as he and Ms Lopez tried to calm down the still hysterical woman. The blonde didn't seem to notice or hear them, her hand over her ears or tearing into her hair as she sobbed. _"You need to calm down."_

_"If you don't start breathing, Decker, I'm going to slap you," _came Ella Lopez's warning that was not heeded and was followed through. The hysterics were nowhere near ending and God felt no pity for her. She had brought this upon herself when she decided she had the right to decide where His son should be, whether he was evil or not and whether he deserved eternity in Hell or not. _"Chloe? Do you think we should call the hospital? Or maybe Linda? She's a therapist, she should know how to calm her down."_

_"We don't have time! If she blacks out during a panic attack, she could suffocate!"_ God watched as they tried to talk her down and eventually saw them succeed. It had taken them a good fifteen minutes since God started watching them while enjoying the breeze on the balcony and worrying about His son. The two relaxed a little while trying to comfort her sobs, which were so hard they shook her entire body. God was distracted from further observing when He heard Samael shuffle towards Him, two tumblers of fine whiskey in his slightly trembling hands as the angel sat down ... surprisingly close to his Father. Samael handed God His drink before taking a deep gulp of his own, the ice clinking against the glass when he sloshed it down, staring into the liquor as though it held the secrets of the universe. As though he didn't already know almost all of them. Besides God and His Wife, Samael was the only other being in existence that had seen the great beyond, so to say, things and places not even any of his siblings ever saw. Being the Lightbringer, the maker of stars, the one who lit the universe with his light, had its privileges. One of them was that he could fly where no one else had.

They sat in silence, watching the city bellow, still so busy, completely unaware of His presence among them. God had visited Earth maybe one or twice since he made it. Humans could barely handle His children, let alone Himself. He didn't mingle with them for fear of harming them in some way. He was content with His family, though He had missed Samael a great deal more than He would ever admit to him. Samael would think it a manipulation if He were ever to tell him, so God kept it to Himself. Perhaps one day, when they could restore some of their old relationship back to how it used to be, maybe He will get to tell him. Until then, God was just glad Samael wasn't pushing Him away.

"Why?" God wasn't surprised when Samael asked in a rough, shaky voice full with emotion He wasn't very happy to hear in it but had known to expect.

"Humans fear the unknown, son," He replied, not needing anything to be specified, knowing what Samael was asking. _Why would she do that? Why would she fear me? Why would she not trust me? Why, after all we've been through, does she think me a monster? Why would she _betray_ me!?_ Those were the questions Samael kept quiet for fear of what voicing them might entail, what it implied about him and what it meant to receive answers to them. "They make assumptions, they spread stories, they lose faith in those stories and when there is suddenly proof of truth to those stories, they fear them, get this insane urge to purge their world of anything that they can't make sense of or rationalize. And anything they can't explain usually means it has to be destroyed."

"I though she knew me," Samael whispered, sounding disbelieving to his own ears, judging how incredulous he was at his own words. "I thought I knew _her_. Have I broken her? Tainted her?"

"Her mistakes are her own, Samael-"

"Don't call me that."

And God had to repress his growing rage as well as his mounting concern at the lack of bite to the words that would usually be there. Samael had renounced his birth name when he Fell. He would usually fight against being called anything other than 'Lucifer' or any other name for the Devil, especially his angel name. But now, he was so down that he didn't have the energy to fight. His heart was broken and it was all because of one foolish mortal woman. God wasn't going to let him blame himself for her own irrationality. So He ignored Samael's comment and continued with his thought. "As you often say, you do not spend your days perched on humans' shoulders, whispering in their ears and making them do depravities which they would then be disgusted with. It is free will, the freedom to make your own choices. I believe it is _you_ who perhaps understands that concept the best. She has free will. She _chose_ to act the way she did. No one made her. Even if it was out of fear, it does not excuse being ready to betray and drug a friend of several years with the intent of helping or letting someone banish and bind that friend to Hell for eternity. I am honestly surprised you're not angrier about this. While it shows how much you've grown, I would prefer your rage to your sorrow any day, my son."

Samael just swings back the rest of his drink before finally turning to face God. For the first time since he found out about the betrayal, his old spark was back in his black gaze. Compared to the usual fire, it was so small and flickered with uncertainty, but it was there so not all was lost. God preferred this to the silent, beaten son He'd followed up here.

"And why are _you_ here? Why now, when there have been many exorcists over the millennia who've tried? Why only now? Is it because it's your _miracle_ that's messed up? Because _she_ was the one who nearly did it?"

"Yes," God confessed easily, surprising His son once again. "Up until now, no exorcist was successful, and even if they were, you could always just hop back up and punish them accordingly. But you are weakened around the miracle - and _yes_, that _is_ your own doing rather than mine; she makes you feel vulnerable, so around her, you _are_, by your own choice - and this priest planned on binding you to Hell for all eternity. I worried they might succeed and that the moment of our reunion and possible reconciliation will never come."

Samael looked dumbfounded by the mere thought He wanted to reconcile with him, so much so that God felt ashamed and very angry with himself. Samael doubted Him because of His own actions - or rather, his inaction. He had no one but Himself to blame for all these millennia of separation between them. He had let Samael fall and now He must learn to live out eternity with His son never putting his fragile trust in Him ever again. Things used to be so peaceful, so long ago. Samael had not asked for much, not when he had been the inspiration for free will in humans to begin with. God just wanted to fix everything and saving Samael from this cruel fate is only the beginning and a shaky one at that, but at least it _was_ one. This is the first time He had obviously and plainly reached out to fix things between them and He wasn't going to let it fail because He didn't tell Samael all he wanted to.

"I believe our ... confrontation has lasted long enough already. Even for immortal, timeless beings such as ourselves, millennia of no contact is far too long. We are family. I ... cannot express how much I have missed you in the Silver City, Samael. Each day felt like a century and not just because time in Heaven, Hell and Earth are completely different. And I cannot tell you how much I have wished to just take you back. I have quenched my anger and nothing but sorrow has emerged many, many eons ago, and all that is left is the desire to put this behind us. I have forgiven you but I can only hope you can do the same for me, even though I may not deserve it. It is my fault as your father for failing you like this. For not teaching you better or at least not explaining my reasons to you. Your mother could take a part of the blame that things got this bad between us, but I will not diminish my own fault where it is due. So here I am, as late as it might be, and I _apologize_. For every moment of suffering, every hurt, every doubt you ever had. For my ever failing as a father, for not apologizing earlier. For trying to usher you back to Hell sooner rather than later - and that was for your own protection, one way or the other, mind you. You've seen how humanity can get. I just never wanted you hurt - and for never explaining to your siblings that me sending them to bring you back to Hell wasn't me punishing you, just ensuring your continued safety. And I am sorry for leaving Hell in your - more than capable - hands. I won't try to make excuses, but you _are_ the only of all my children that could survive down there. You are savvy in a way they will never learn to be unless they let go of their rigid views of the world. Amenidiel is on the right path and, as you know, Azrael is far ahead of him already - I guess you could expect as much from the one sibling that took the most after you. You are ... _revolutionary_, Samael. You are unlike any of your siblings, and not just in the sense that you're all your own individuals. No, Samael. You are _special_, exceptional. Your ... rebellion wasn't exactly welcome, but I have never hated you or it, though I resented its result of this ... divide between us. I just wish to show you that the bridges you thought were burned are still standing ... if you ever wish to cross them again."

"That would be crossing the line, don't you think?" Samael replied almost immediately, his gaze turned towards the heavens, eyeing the passing clouds as though he could see beyond them. God knew he could. Like Himself, Samael had a hand in lighting up the universe. Seeing the stars when they aren't visible to anyone else is not hard for either of them. "I'm not the angel I was. Some souls in Hell needed somewhat of a personal touch. I don't enjoy torturing anyone, but it felt _good_ to punish some of them. It feels good to punish bad people even now. The chase, the punishment ... be it by me personally or by the LAPD. I _enjoy_ punishing people. I like it."

"That doesn't make you any less of an angel," God even shrugged as humans do and Samael snorted at the image, making the other male smirk. "Like the rest of your siblings, you have a domain or several over which you reign, let's say. Light, desire and punishment ... None of those are bad. _You_ aren't bad. You're not evil, son. And besides," He added with a playful twinkle in His eyes. "That line between us exists only in human imagination. You are still no less my son and I will still love you as much as I ever have. Perhaps it is just time for us to face that head on and forget about complicated plans and easily misunderstood gestures."

And His angel looked even more stunned than before, eyes almost comically wide as he regarded his Father and God looked back at him with so much _love_. God is a being of love. He had created the world out of love. His children are a product of love. It is simply stupid to assume He can so easily discard His love for one of His children and His favorite one, no less.

But then something in Samael's overall composure changed. Whether it was the realization of his Father being there to protect him, whether it was a child's need to seek comfort from their parent, whether it was the declaration or simply all of it piled up together on top of the painful, heartbreaking betrayal and how tired, emotionally or otherwise, this has all made him, but something in him simply snapped and Samael lunged at his Father before He could react in a flutter and frenzy of those beautiful illuminated feathers that have been covered in stardust since the beginning of time. God didn't so much as grunt as His son flew into His arms and simply held him as Samael's shoulders started shaking. He held him tightly, afraid Samael might simply disappear from His arms, so He held on with all of his might and Samael seemed to revel in it. A human or even a demon would be crushed by the strength put behind the embrace, but Samael was fine and simply held on just as tightly as his breathing began hitching in his chest.

God held him for hours on end, shielding them from view as He basked in His son's beautiful light, proud of His boy for realizing for himself he is not a monster. The lesson hasn't yet sunk in and it will take some time, but Samael was on the road to recovery. He had redeemed himself long before this little reunion of their's, but God wasn't going to go into the specifics right now. Not when Samael simply needed to be held and let it all out.

Somewhere in the back of His mind, He was aware the miracle had stopped sobbing and was being taken to her home. He hoped Mazikeen will deal with her accordingly once she learns of her transgressions. Chloe Jane Decker still must be dealt with. He was also aware of His eldest son questioning everything he had thought he knew about humans and about his Father. God let him deal with it on his own. God cannot make a decision for him, not when Amenidiel was close to figuring out the true meaning of free will. He might understand it from a celestial's view point, but if he is determined to live out his life on Earth, even if only temporarily, then he'll have to understand it from their point of view as well.

But all of that can be dealt with later. For now, all that mattered was that Samael was willing to cross that line with Him and meet Him in the middle.

Getting His son back was all that mattered.

**THE END**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Or is it?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing The Line**

**Summary: s4e2 What if Chloe has resolved to go through with priest Kinley's exorcism plan earlier on in the episode? What if a certain father had something to say about that? Oneshot**

**A/N: Yes, dear reader! It is indeed another one! Please enjoy!**

God wasn't surprised when, close to midnight of that same day, Samael's penthouse received an unexpected, furious visitor. He was omniscient and omnipresent. He always knew when someone might drop in on Him or any member of His family and this particular human had a very ... unique relationship with His family.

He had slept with His wife, was kind of best friends with His eldest son even though he was kind of avoiding him at the moment and he had begun a friendship he cut off with His Lightbringer after Cain killed His wife's former vessel. He was none other than Detective Daniel Espinoza and he seemed ready to raise all Hell. Not a good idea, seeing its King had had a pretty shitty day and had his Father watching over him in overprotective parent mode. And that was never good when the parent was God Himself, not that Daniel knew that. But, for once, God wasn't going to hide it. What has happened or even almost happened is unacceptable, unforgivable and God wasn't going to leave it up to change that it might be repeated. Humanity will learn and the man who keeps blaming Samael for Cain's Charlotte Richards' death will be the first to learn this lesson.

So it was for this reason that God didn't change His or His son's position from where they were lounging on Samael's comfortable couch, His son having fallen asleep after the day he had had, his beautiful wings practically covering them whole. God was enjoying the privilege of grooming Samael's wings - a sensitive and very important and intimate gesture for an angel - carding his fingers through the white feathers, letting Samael use him as a pillow as he sipped at who knows which glass of whiskey. Asleep, Samael seemed so fragile that God's heart broke and He swore He will never let Samael ever be disappointed again. Samael had stopped crying long before the sun set, but he had been exhausted by that point and had barely stayed awake for an hour or two more and had then simply leaned against his Father and fallen asleep. Now, God indulged in His son's closeness as the elevator door pinged opened and out stepped the above mentioned angry cop, only to freeze at the sight before him.

Daniel had spent the entire day trying to calm the miracle down but it was no use. In the end, they had resorted to administrating a sedative and had dragged her home through the heavily disapproving police prescient - they had come to greatly appreciate Samael and his always cheery personality in their grim line of work and duty - as she continued babbling about God, demons and the Devil and about the apocalypse or something. Daniel and Ms Lopez stayed with her until the sedatives knocked her out, but before they could leave barely an hour after they settled her down, she woke up screaming, starting the the process all over. To their further misfortune, that was about the time Beatrice came back from school with Mazikeen and the demon heard what the blond woman was yelling. Mazikeen had gone pale as death when she understood what the miracle was saying and had went into an almost murderous rage against her, but the child had already ran to her mother in panic as to what was going on with her. Instead, Mazikeen turned her ire on Daniel and he returned it right back at her _gleefully_, still grieving his lover and still blaming the celestials he had unknowingly let into his life. Their arguing had been loud and it had only made Chloe's situation worse. Mazikeen had had no sympathy for her and had immediately packed up her stuff and left, Hell forged blades at the ready as though expecting the blonde to come after her at any second. The miracle had only continued crying but the demon had left even when the distressed Beatrice called her back. It says a great deal about a person when Hell's best torturer doesn't feel safe around them. God wasn't surprised. Samael would survive the ritual the miracle was going to help Kinley preform, but Mazikeen wouldn't stand a chance. She was a demon and demons, while _much_ stronger and more durable than humans were a great deal weaker than angels. Demons didn't have a soul. Being banished from Earth would literally kill her.

Daniel, of course, didn't know any of that. All he knew was that 'Lucifer' was somehow responsible with his 'delusions' and 'religious bullshit' and he was angry about it. So he had decided to come and give 'Lucifer' a piece of his mind about it, which is how he had ended up striding out of the elevator, into the penthouse, only to come to a screeching halt when he came upon the sight of the celestials, staring at father and son in clear disbelief.

God could only smile. It wasn't very friendly. "Hello, Daniel."

"What the Hell?" The shocked human stuttered out, taking a staggering step back. As expected, his eyes were wide with fear and awe, unable to leave the sleeping Samael's wings for longer than a second to regard both God and His son. This was clearly not what he had expected to walk in on. Ever.

God shrugged. "Not quite, though that _is_ my son's domain. His rule is fair and just."

"Oh my God," was all Daniel could say, taking even more steps back, ready to flee at a moment's notice. But God wasn't having any of that, temporarily frying the elevator so the human couldn't leave, chuckling as his fright grew by the second.

"Ah, yes. That is correct, Daniel. Bravo." All humor left His voice, glaring at the man when he finally turned to look at Him again, terrified. "Now, you listen to me and you listen _good_. My son is _off limits_. _Any_ of my children, for that matter, but Samael - or 'Lucifer' as you might know him - has suffered _enough_ and doesn't need any of humanity's crap pilling up on his heavy burden. He is not evil nor is he bad. He is who he is, he has a domain of his own over which he rules and he just so happens to be good for the job, being my strongest angel. Now, I know you are here because you are grieving and angry, but neither cause for such emotion can be found in the actions of my son. I know you are partially acting up on Chloe Jane Decker's behalf due to her upset state at the moment, but you were truthfully just looking for an excuse. Normally, my son would be alone up here and you wouldn't have anyone to stop you. As you can see, however, he is not alone." He didn't need to stand up to make Daniel small. He was doing that by His presence alone and the man could feel it, it was clear from his expression and body language. Which was _good_. God was looking to making an impression that will last for _eternity_. His children were _off limits_. Some lines are meant to be crossed. Others were never supposed to be. This was the case of the latter. "If you try to take advantage of a situation like this or any other, you or anyone else, _ever_, you will learn why the Old Testament has painted me as a punishing deity." A bolt of lightning and rolling thunder in the distance were just for dramatic effect. Never let it be denied that God and His rebellious son were alike. "Leave now."

And Daniel didn't need to be told twice, bolting through the elevator doors as soon as they opened. God just shook His head and continued His leisurely combing through Samael's feathers. He had done what he had wanted. He had sent a message. His children were _off limits_. The punishment for crossing _that_ line will be eternal damnation or a curse like Cain's. Chloe Decker and William Kinley will have to be made examples of, all in due time.

For now, He only wishes to spend time with His son and catch up on all the time they had lost. Impertinent mortals can wait.

00000

Chloe Jane Decker, homicide detective for the LAPD, former actress, single mother, ex-wife, miracle daughter of Johnathon and Penelope born only due to God's power, felt the second her soul was damned fir eternity. She, of course, didn't know what it was or what that sensation she felt meant, but she was a good, intuitive detective - or at least she thought of herself as much; lately, though, she doubted all she knew and it started with Lucifer revealing he was _Lucifer_ all along - with a lot of closed cases - many of them stemming from the years of partnership she had with her (former?) partner, the _Devil_ \- and after everything she had recently learned, she could take an educated guess what this feeling of doom and gloom was. She should have known hiding in her closet, in her room wouldn't help her hide from the consequences of the course of action she had nearly taken. She wasn't even surprised that the lack of actual deed mattered little in this situation. Her intent was clear and, more than once, Lucifer _had_ commented that he was his 'Dad's'- _God's_ \- favorite. Although he did say something, months ago, about it being Amenidiel - _he's an _angel_! How is this her _life_!?_ \- now. Does the 'title' get passed around like a hot potato or something? Not that it was really any of her business or right to be wondering about God's parenting methods.

Point was, she had tried to help a priest she had never really felt all that comfortable with to exorcise the man she had often called her best, closest friend and whom she loved but whom she became scared of as soon as she saw him as he always claimed himself to be, his Father found out and, normally, got pissed and now she was doomed to face punishment. Even without trying, she knew seeking redemption - with Lucifer _or_ his Father - would be useless. No amount of Sunday services or confessions - was she even _allowed_ to step into a church now? Will a bolt of lightning strike her down if she tries? It _is_ the _house of God_, after all - will save her now. No number of priests or good deeds will help her. She had brought this upon herself, truly, and she had no one else to blame.

Would she even have a job to return to the next day - or whenever she was ready? Her coworkers hated her for Palmetto for a long time and they only started _not_ cussing her every time she walked into the room because the ever charming, freakishly strong and very influential Lucifer Morningstar was with her. People _liked_ Lucifer. Father Kinley had kept insisting that it was the Devil's influence on people but something about that statement never rang quite so true. Chloe _had_ seen Lucifer's effect on people, the 'drawing out their deepest desires' mojo that had helped solve so many cases. And while it _was_ true Lucifer had used it on everyone in the prescient at least once, as soon as he stopped, so did the effects. People were only left confused and a bit disturbed by giving away their secrets to a complete stranger. No one in the prescient was under effect. They just liked Lucifer for all of the things he kept so generously doing. He had even stopped making it favors!

_'How could I be so foolish!?'_ Chloe pulled at her hair as she wondered if she'll ever be able to face Lucifer again. _'Not that I think I'll ever be allowed to.'_ Not after what she had planned on doing. God didn't cross her as the type of guy to make vague, empty threats. Besides, maybe it was for the best that their paths never cross again. _'I don't think I can ever fully accept Lucifer for who he is. I'd just keep hurting him.'_ And Lucifer was _so fragile_. Their partnership meant a lot to him and if they kept pretending and it all fell apart due to a lack of trust - she's not sure she'll ever feel it safe enough to trust him and there was no way he'll trust her again after the stunt she almost pulled - it would break him. He'd probably even blame himself. He has that tendency.

"No, it's for the best," she said to herself, as though trying to convince or reassure herself. She'll miss him, Chloe knew that much for sure. Lucifer was truly the best partner she had ever had or could ever have. The fault was all hers. She should know the man he is by now, especially since he had never lied to her, not once. Not even about his true nature. She wasn't sure she could count the number of times he had practically shouted it at the world but they had never listened. Hadn't he tried to show her a few times, to give her the proof her fragile human mind needed in order to believe him? Either way, no matter how much she would miss him, this was for the best. For both Chloe and for Lucifer.

Trixie will probably be mad at her for moving away, but she'll have to learn to live without Lucifer and Maze, her two most favorite people in the world - a demon and the Devil! - because her mommy messed up. It was the price to pay for crossing the line.

Chloe wasn't sure if she was more guilty or relieved at that thought and that just made her feel worse. But it is what it is.

Some lines are crossed and there is simply no going back.

00000

"... and in other news, the body of Father William Kinley has been found this morning in his hotel room. The time of death has been established to be yesterday in the late afternoon hours, though the cause of death is unclear to the police or the doctors who examined the body. A nurse who helped in trying to possibly revive Father Kinley states that she's never seen something like it before, saying it was like he was burned from the inside out and electrocuted in water at the same time. The police are reluctant to classify this as either murder or suicide, despite there reportedly being an anonymous text message in the deceased's phone originating in the approximate time stamp of his death, stating that 'There will be no more crossing the line,' which no one who knew Father Kinley could find a deeper or significant meaning to. The LAPD states that there is no evidence that this was anything more than a 'freak accident' with an electronics device. There is no further evidence of tampering with the body _post mortum_ or of a break in. The body was found by the hotel staff and the police was notified." The reporter finished before looking down at her notes before looking up with a smile on her lips. "Today, the fire department saved a kitten stuck in a tree while demonstrating fire safety to preschoolers. The kitty named Tom is fine, if a little shaken, and the firefighter Robert 'Bob' Micheles is filing adopting papers as we speak. We hope the kitten has a new, safer home ... "

**THE END**

**(But for real this time)**


End file.
